Deliver Me to the Sea
by DancingNancyy
Summary: A/U: In the Enchanted Forest where the Evil Queen and The Dark One are no longer a threat a young Princess Emma finds herself in a bit of trouble on her nightly adventures. Along the way she meets a dashing pirate who may prove to be more than just a distraction. Smut ensues, it always does.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

A/U: The Evil Queen's dark curse backfired and she disappeared, hasn't been seen for years. Princess Emma, in her early 20's, is kept under close watch by the King and Queen for fear that someday the Evil Queen will reveal herself. They believe that Emma will be the Queen's revenge because Emma is the only one the Queen can actually still harm in this realm (if she were still alive). To have any semblance of a life Emma escapes in the nights to befriend the villagers, always returning to her parents before sunrise. One night Emma finds herself in trouble; will a dashing pirate come to her rescue?

She knew she shouldn't have stolen it, but it was so beautiful. Emma let the golden, silky material flow through her fingers like water. Gazing at the cloak she'd just taken, she sighed to herself, stolen away in the back alley of the Looking Glass Tavern as the shopkeeper and his men ran past without a second glance in her direction.

She didn't think anyone was even there. They must have still been in the shop with the candles doused. Emma had every intention of paying the shopkeeper back; she just hadn't brought enough gold with her that night. She would kindly return tomorrow night and pay them back with interest! She was Princess of this kingdom, she wouldn't steal.

Leaning up against the wooden door, she buried the cloak in her rucksack. She couldn't even wear it now or else they would catch her. Just as she was flinging the bag over her shoulders the door swung open and smacked her off balance. She fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ouch! Damnit."

Out stumbled a dark silhouette with a swinging black coat against the tavern light. He turned to face her, surprised to find anyone there, let alone a girl on the ground.

"Apologies, Lass," he held out his hand to assist her up, "I didn't think anyone would be back here. It was not my intention to knock you over." He grinned when she took his hand and stood. Emma was brushing her dress off before she even looked up at him. When she did she forced herself to hold her composure as his features were now bathed in the light.

She sucked in a breath as she surveyed his handsome face – scruffy, hard jaw, black rimmed eyes and beautiful dark locks. His eyes, they were as blue as the day's sky and as breathtaking as the sunset. She realized she hadn't spoken in at least 30 seconds.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been against the door. It's not safe."

"I do like a girl who likes little danger." He grinned again, stepping into the light, into her personal space. In the blink of an eye, she saw it; she saw the glint off something silver at his side. He was too close for her to really get a good look but out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a hook. A hook were his left hand should be. "Say, lass? If you're really interested in a little danger, why don't you let me buy you a drink?" He was breathing her personal air now, practically whispering; his eyes swept over her chest, combing her long blond hair and back up to meet her emerald eyes. Something about his eyes roaming over her, drinking her in, sent a flurry through her chest.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." She was thoroughly enticed now. A hook for a hand and that beautiful face, oh it was a temping offer. "Lead the way." She nodded towards the still open door of the tavern.

She'd followed him inside but sidestepped him and found a table in the back dimly lit corner with a view of the window. She needed to keep an eye out in case the shopkeeper came back looking for her as well as keep an eye on the sunrise. It was only after midnight, she had a few hours before the sun came up but she had to be careful. Always careful.

He cleared his throat as he sat down beside her on the bench with two pints of ale. "You haven't even told me your name, lass." He remarked, pushing the ale towards her with his hook. With his hand brought the stein to his lips as he turned to face her expectantly.

"You haven't shared yours." Emma teased, also bringing the drink to her lips.

"Ah, you haven't heard of me?" He laughed mockingly, lightly brushing the ends of her hair with his hook. Eyeing the hook, Emma licked the foam off her lips. She couldn't help but feel oddly drawn to this man.

"My guess," she made a show of surveying him. He was wearing nearly all black: a long leather coat, leather trousers, and a ruffled shirt; the only color about him was his red vest and exposed chest. To top the ensemble off, he wore a chain of skull and crossbones charms. "You're a pirate… hmm, with a hook for a hand. Well I've heard many tales of a pirate with a hook for a hand but one can never be too sure," she answered coyly.

"Well darling, you are on the right track. Captain Hook at your service." He grinned, mock bowing. _Oh, if only he knew_, she thought.

"Captain Hook, at my service." She mused, turning the words over in her head. _Yes, he was fearsome, and devilishly handsome. _"Well lucky me," Emma smirked, gazing into his eyes. It wasn't easy in this light, but she was fairly certain she could dive straight into his dark blue pools that were his eyes. They were utterly enchanting and only added to how dangerous he really was.

"Yes, lucky you," he drawled. "And you're still not going to tell me your name?" He asked.

Emma watched him curiously. She would've loved to give this beautiful man her name but she never gave her name when she was outside the castle walls. She'd spent years carefully crafting her flighty yet friendly presence among the villagers as someone else, never Princess Emma. Her family had kept her under such a tight watch (obviously not tight enough) that she hadn't _technically_ been outside the castle walls for public appearances in ages.

Her parents tended to all the kingdom's affairs and when anyone came into the castle for official business she wasn't allowed to attend meetings. When they did have events, it was only princes and princesses, kings and queens, and important people from other kingdoms that actually saw her, that knew she existed at all. But the villagers never came and that allowed her to keep up a false identity among them.

No, she would not tell anyone her given name outside the castle walls. Leaning into his ear she finally whispered, "You may call me Swan." Declining back she grinned again as the slightly awe-struck expression flickering across his features. His eyes lit up like the moon and she was the sun reflecting on him. Now it was his turn to take pause as his gaze staggered over her.

"Such a beautiful lass stolen away in the alleyway late at night; you're either hiding from someone or… looking for someone?" He finally spoke, sipping his ale, still not breaking eye contact and she was thankful he hadn't said what he really meant – that she was a prostitute. Boy, was he thinking it though, it was written all over his face.

"I like the sound of the latter," Emma purred, leaning into him again. Her hands found what she was looking for as she grasped the cool metal of his hook, tracing the tip. She was flirting with danger but she no longer cared. Hook studied her, entranced, lightly licking his lips. "But I was actually hiding." She continued. Letting go of the hook and fumbling for her rucksack, she pulled out the watery, golden material.

"You see, the shopkeeper wasn't so happy when I took this." She shrugged her shoulders, letting the material sieve through her fingers again. "I was going to pay them back, I swear," they both laughed together at that. He was a pirate, it was his "job" to steal, and in an odd way she knew she could trust him with this information.

His eyes glinted with a mischievous grin and she was utterly drawn to his treacherous charisma. She could see how captivated he already was by her and she too was falling further down the rabbit hole with each passing second.

Abruptly, she let the liquid material of the cloak slip through her fingers; she scooped up her glass and raised it in solute. He tapped his glass to hers, making a light clinking sound before taking a long gulp. "I think it's time for another round, Swan," he spoke when his glass was empty. She simply grinned when he stood.

Several rounds later, Emma distinctly felt any inhibitions she had left escaping her. She had been enthralled by this man for the latter half of the night and had nearly forgotten that she needed to be watching the window for both the sunrise and the shopkeeper. It wasn't until she was on her way back from the water closet that she overheard a few patrons whispering about a girl who'd stolen a cloak and the knights would be after her in the morning, if they weren't already coming. _Well that escalated quickly,_ she thought, _what was so damn special about that cloak?_ It was time to go.

"Around round, love?" He tried to stand but all it took was her hand on his thigh for his attention to refocus on her. She knew she had to get out of this pub before someone recognized her or the royal knights showed up, she'd already lingered here too long. But she also knew that her body was warm at his touch when he placed his hand over hers and hook on her thigh. She boldly ran a finger along his stubbled jaw, watching his eyes close and face tuck into her hand briefly before snapping open again.

"I think," he inched forward, once again invading her personal space, his lips now hovering just over hers, "it's time to go," he breathed. Emma glanced at his lips and knew exactly what she wanted as she felt a shock wave of heat surge low in her belly. She brought her hand down to his hook, once again caressing it in a venereal fashion. He eyed her suggestive gesture as she finally nodded to his arched eyebrow.

"Lead the way, _Captain._"

~!

"Where are you taking me, Captain?" Emma crooned, clutching his hook as she followed him out the pub doors. Something about that damn thing, she was fascinated with it.

"To the docks of course."

"To your ship." It wasn't a question but a light bulb dawning in her head. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, watching for any followers. His ship would be safe until sunrise.

"Ah, the Jolly Roger - she's a beauty, Swan." He led her down to the docking bridge; across it was in fact a pirate ship. The white sails lightly fluttered in the wind as Hook cheerfully strutted across the bridge with Emma trailing behind.

He guided her to a square hatch in the upper deck. "After you," He gestured she was to climb down into the hole. "I'll be down in just a moment, love. Just want to make sure we have our privacy." He turned to go but Emma caught his collar in her grasp.

"Don't make me wait too long _Captain_," She whispered just before turning to climb down the ladder into the cabin.

Dropping off the ladder, she surveyed what she presumed were his living quarters. A lamp flickered across the cabin on a desk dimly illuminating the small space. Running her fingers along the edges of maps and documents, Emma made her way to the bookshelves in the back corner. Nothing but old star charts and atlases of far off places. But on the lower shelve was a small chest. She rummaged through it meagerly until she heard Hook climbing down the ladder. She swiftly tucked the chest back into place and found Hook now at the base.

"Are we alone now, _Captain?"_ Emma seized the lapels of his leather coat, not waiting for an answer as their lips crashed together like waves of an angry hurricane. His soft moan was all the confirmation she needed. She felt his hand tangle in her hair and his hook snake through her cloak around her waist nearly crushing her body into his.

They stumbled together further into the cabin; she felt her legs brush the edge of the desk as his hand trailed along her collar sweeping the hair off her neck. No sooner had his lips found her pulse point did they trace her neck with hot kisses. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she gripped his lapels pushing them off his shoulders. The coat dropped to the ground with a dull thud as her fingers raced to free her own cloak and flinging it to the floor.

Emma felt his hand and hook now reaching just up her thighs and lifting her onto the desk, so he was perched between her legs. Slightly arching her back, his mouth laid a trail to the valley of her breasts as his fingers now worked the laces of her corset. She nearly couldn't think straight, every muscle in her body, every fiber was screaming for her to just take him right there on the desk. He let the corset fall as his lips found their way back to her mouth. It was electric; kissing him was like breathing fire into her chest. Her hands cupped his delicious leather clad ass as he rocked his hips into hers, feeling every bit of him through her dress.

She felt his warm hand slide up her leg, raising the hem of her skirts and he was nearly there – at that moment she scooted off the table, twisting them around as she guided him towards the bed.

"Oh, I like a woman who takes control," he muttered, shuffling backwards, grasping at her waist.

"Oh yeah, _Captain?" _Her hands scraped at the hem of his shirt as she roughly pulled it over his shoulders. Oh his delicious chest, she splayed her fingers through the dark hair, humming to herself. Within seconds she'd pushed him onto the bed, climbing eagerly on top of him. "I'm going to need to do something for me, _Captain._" She leaned forward, whispering into his ear, her legs straddling his hips.

"What's that Swan?" He exhaled into her hair as she pulled away, discarding her own blouse, now facing him bare-chested. Her skin burned white hot under his cerulean gaze as it travelled from her face to her breasts. She wanted him; she needed to have him more than anything she'd ever needed.

"Touch me. Fuck me until we forget our names."

In seconds his mouth found her nipple and his hand found the other, both kneading and twisting the flesh. She groaned at his touch, revving her hips against his very hard erection. Reluctant to part, she wiggled off as he too groaned at the separation. She quickly shucked his boots off, untied his leathers, and removed his pants in once quick motion, watching his length spring into action. Faster than she'd ever moved before her skirts littered the cabin floor and she was climbing on top of him once again.

"You are a bloody siren, Swan." Hook moaned.

"And you are a gorgeous man." Emma breathed as he flipped her over onto her back. She felt his gaze piercing her, devouring her, relishing her as golden tresses splayed across his pillow and hips bucking up at him, seeking his fill.

"I prefer dashing rapscallion," he teased as he leaned back, opening her legs to him.

"Scoundrel," she groaned as his warm fingers found her center, caressing gentle circles until she was panting and moaning, "get on with it!" Quivering beneath him, aching for his touch Emma couldn't think straight. She needed him, but he was teasing her, drawing out her pleas.

"Now, Swan, you'll have to be patient." He was torturing her as he lowered his mouth to her now dripping folds. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt his tongue and teeth set to work. She was gasping and clawing at the back of his head, singing his praises now as she felt the growing sensation in her center. It didn't take long as she pushed her hips into his face, swearing violently as she reached her climax.

~!

What felt like hours later they both lay panting and aching, both thoroughly sated, their passion finally taking its toll. Emma had practically begged to forget her name from their ministrations and she damn well forgot it. She had never known another man like him. She'd been with men before, sure, but none like him.

Gone were the old fashioned ideas of waiting until marriage for her. Deep down she feared she may never marry or at least fall in love. Knowing she was the product of true love made it essentially in her blood to be destined for her own true love. And yet she always felt like something or someone was missing, a dull ache she carried around in her pockets. So why wait for someone she may never truly love to have her when there were perfectly suitable lovers at her disposal? And this man was by far more suitable than the rest.

Looking over at Hook, his eyes were closed, his dark hair disheveled, she reached her throbbing arm to push the damp hair out of his eyes. At her touch, his eyes flickered open, and a light smile tugged at his lips.

"How was that, Swan?" his hushed, lilted tone washed over her scattering chills throughout her body.

"That was… incredible," the last word tumbled from her lips as he pulled her limp hand to his mouth, kissing each of her fingers gently, her breath caught high in her throat.

"And you are marvelous, my dear." His eyes fluttered closed. He was still lightly clutching her hand, holding it to his chest. Emma gazed up at him, watching his chest rise and fall in the sun creeping through the porthole.

_The sun!_

It was time to go.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned forward, kissing his forehead gently before untangling herself from him.

"Same time tomorrow night?" She asked pulling her skirts off the floor, reassembling her dress.

"Mhmm." He was asleep.

She crept up the latter hoping he had heard her. The fearsome Captain Hook, excursionist of the realms, and purloiner of hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

The red sun crept over the tree tops to the east as Emma skirted through the back alleyways of the sea port, making her way back to the castle. It wasn't too far of a walk but usually she left before the sun came up. Now it had nearly risen and she still had a way to go.

Luckily no one had followed her out of the port and she saw no sign of royal knights. It was just as she reached the edge of the port city when she realized she'd left her cloak in the pirate's quarters on his damn ship. Not her new cloak, the one she'd stolen, the entire reason why she had crazy shopkeepers chasing her and royal knights (from her own kingdom!) supposedly on her trail. No she'd left her old tattered cloak, the one she always wore on her excursions, and the one she decidedly couldn't live without. Now she simply must go back to the pirate's ship to retrieve it.

A small smile played on her lips remembering the night they shared tangled in each other's limbs for the better half of the night.

She reached into her rucksack and pulled out the stolen cloak. It flowed through her fingers like golden water, shiny and liquid. Swinging it around, she wrapped it tightly across her shoulders and pulled up the hood. She was far enough outside of the city she could wear it now. No one would see her creeping back into the castle anyway.

And no one did see her. It was like she was invisible. Emma brushed off the weirdness as she shed her clothing, tucked the cloak away in her trunk and slunk into feather mattress, asleep in minutes.

~!~

When he woke that morning she was gone. His bed sheets smelled like sex, alcohol and lavender, like her. A distant memory tugged on his mind, a light press of lips to his forehead and a promise for another night with her. He wondered why she did not stay if she planned to come back. It mattered not, yet the prospect of seeing Swan again excited him.

Not easily does Captain Hook fall for a woman. Not in hundreds of years had he in fact (most of those years were spent in Neverland with a lot of grown men and demon children, but that was beside the point). Captain Hook did not fall for beautiful green-eyed blonds with legs for days and enough stamina to keep up with even him!

But in all those years, he'd never met anyone like this Swan. She was captivating from the moment he found her in that alleyway. He was drawn to her by some unknown magnetic force; it was absolutely strange and yet exhilarating.

The woman was a bloody siren and that was his story and he was sticking to it. If they just happen to find each other again then another round of hot sex was certainly in order but that was all.

He rose from his bunk, his legs felt like led as he dragged himself around the cabin in search of his leather garb. What he found was Swan's cloak. _Bollocks._

~!

Climbing out the hatch of his quarters, he breathed in the crisp morning air. The sun was rising in the east and the port's merchants were getting a start on setting up for morning trade. The deck was deserted just as he'd planned; the crew was hulled up back at the tavern. He made his way there, spotting Mr. Smee draped over a wheel barrel in the alley way. He didn't have the heart to wake him just yet.

The Looking Glass Inn's back door was fortunately open. Upon entering the tavern, Hook spotted two men at the bar. One rather large man standing behind a smaller more petite man who was leaning onto the bar speaking to the owner, Tom. The small man's tone grew hush as Hook hung back at the door, unable to hear their conversation. Tom was shaking his head and the men were leaving when Hook approached Tom.

"What's that all about, eh?" Hook slid a few gold coins across the counter for the man's troubles of letting his crew stay there.

"That was the shopkeeper, Rakesh. They were looking for a thief; a young woman. Apparently she stole something very valuable from him. They're saying they've alerted the Royal Knights."

"But they haven't found anything?" Hook asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Tom simply shrugged his shoulders as he turned back towards the kitchen.

_Bollocks._

It didn't take long for word to travel around the port city that a thief was on the run and the Royal Knights had been alerted. Hook racked his memory trying to remember if anyone else had seen her last night or better yet if anyone had seen them together. Was Swan wearing her hood the whole night? He couldn't remember. All he knew as he walked back to the Jolly Roger was that if anyone did know she'd been with him then they'd come after him, have his bloody head!

There was nothing he could do now. He didn't know anything about this woman, where she lived or who she really was or if he'd ever see her again. But something in his gut told him that if someone did come after her, he'd protect her until the end.

~!~

Emma dozed for a while, trying to sleep off the alcohol and sex hang-over. After the night they had it was a miracle she could even stand let alone walk all the way back to the castle. Never had she been so ravished by a man, her taste for him felt like it could never be quenched. Laying her bed, her mind danced with thoughts him. She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of his hand and hook on her.

"_Swan, you're so wet," he traced a finger through her folds, teasing her, as the cool metal of his hook found her hip. He hovered above her, watching her writhe at his touch. _

"_Captain, please." She panted when he slipped his finger inside, pumping gently, still teasing. _

"_Ooh, Swan, say it again."_

"Captain_, I need you—"_

"_Where do you need me, Swan?" _

"_I need you inside of me," she begged, carding her fingers through his delicious chest hair as they reached for his shoulders, pulling him close to her. Her mouth found his, seizing it and deepening their kiss immediately. Their tongues found each other tangling together. She sucked and bit his lower lip, eliciting a low growl from him. _

_Emma barely had a second to catch her breath as their mouths broke apart when she felt his length push into her in one swift motion. Exhaling the breath she didn't even know she was holding, she slid her hands down his back, cupping his perfect ass as he began to move. He slowly retreated, pulling out and then driving home. She pushed her hips into his, meeting every thrust as they swayed together. Their bodies molded to each other, fitting completely as one carnal instinct drove them both over the edge of desire._

Emma writhed at the memory, trying to control her moans in fear someone may walk in on her but she couldn't help herself as her fingers moved across her skin. Dipping into herself, she pictured his hook sliding between her folds, the cool, hard metal pushing against her.

~!

That night couldn't have come any sooner. She had watched the sun set in the west over the horizon from the tallest tower, counting the moments until she could escape the castle.

Now she was snaking through the corridors of the castle dawning her new cloak nearing the gardens. No one ever checked the gardens after sunset; it was her safest route out of the castle. She expected there to be extra guards on duty, maybe even a knight or two but she found nothing but the usual amount of security. The thought troubled her. _There must be more Knights out in the village searching for the thief_, Emma reasoned with herself. Whatever it was she hoped she'd brought enough gold to satisfy the shopkeeper so he would call off his search.

Clearing away the vines along the brick wall encasing the gardens, she began climbing her makeshift steps up the wall, but she might as well have been invisible because the guards that were there paid her no mind. Their attention still focused on the path in front of them. Her good luck, she thought as she tipped herself over the wall, landing smoothly on her feet, the cloak flapping around her ankles.

~!

As she neared the edge of town doubt began creeping into her mind. Maybe if she just left the cloak this would all end. She didn't need to keep it. But it was just so beautiful_. No, she would pay for it like she planned, that was it._ But she couldn't wear it otherwise she was sure to get caught. Emma turned down a side street, but as she passed a dark window something caught her eye. Or rather, the lack of something. She walked back in front of the window and she saw nothing. She had no reflection. The cloak still hung on her shoulders, the hood still fitted around her head and yet she saw nothing.

Then it finally sunk it. _It was an invisibility cloak._ She'd heard of these kinds of magical artifacts but never in this realm, let alone this kingdom, had she heard of it existing. Unclasping it, she pulled it off her shoulders and sure enough her reflection came into view. _Well this just made things a lot easier,_ she thought as she made her way to the shop where she'd taken the cloak.

She neatly scrawled on some parchment, "for the cloak," rolled it up and tied it to the large pouch of gold coins she'd left in the mailbox. The shopkeeper would find it in the morning and in the mean time she'd find refuge with a certain pirate.

~!~

He'd been at the Looking Glass Tavern since sundown. He drank unaccompanied in the corner he'd sat in last night. Tonight it was not ale but a short glass of rum with a bottle on the side. He absentmindedly carved into the wood of the table when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of a golden wave through the window. His mind had been someplace else, he probably just imagined it. But something pulled at his insides, an instinct telling him to go into the alleyway. The same instinct had driven him into the alleyway the previous night, the night that he met Swan. He kept telling himself it wasn't important, that if she came back again it wouldn't matter, trying to convince himself that he wasn't _waiting_ for her to appear.

_Ah, What the hell?_ He made his way to the back door to the alley. When he opened it, it was like a vision, _how was it possible to already forget how beautiful she was?_ Because there she stood, Swan, in the dark alley, shining like the sun.

But she was a tidal wave, washing over him, destroying his ability to stand straight, to think straight, to do anything at all. And then they were kissing, lips crashing together in a violent need to devour each other. His back pressed into the brick wall as the light from the bar blinked out with the crash of the closing door. He pulled her flush against him, his hand and hook straining to touch every inch of her. They were breathless and wearing too many clothes.

"Swan," he croaked, his voice husky from disuse. She exhaled into his neck, but she did not release him from her grasp.

"I had to see you again." She sighed into his ear, her hot breath chilling him beneath his coat. He fumbled to untangle himself from her and found her hand. Grasping it tightly he guided her wordlessly into the black night.

~!~

Emma's back was pressed firmly into the cabin wall, Hook against her. Their bodies molded together becoming one entity as their mouths searched each other hungrily. Exploring each other, slowly and anxiously all at once they were fused together. His hand scoped her bodice, ridding her of the corset she'd worn as her own hands worked against the laces and buttons of his ensemble.

They crashed together like waves in a sea of desperate desires and hungry hearts. When Emma saw him again, walking through the tavern doors she craved to not only feel him again but to actually know him. To know his mind and body and what drove him. She knew the rumors and tales of a fearsome captain but she wanted to peel back those layers. And those thoughts scared the hell out of her. The idea of knowing someone so intimately was a foreign concept to her. After years of her parents pushing her on eligible lords and princes she'd lost sight of the deeper meaning of _really _loving someone. Really giving your heart over to another person, do what they will.

_Not that that is what's happening here_, Emma reminded herself as they moved across the room. And then they were on the bed, clothes abandoned on the floor. Lying beside her, hot lips trailing her collar, she felt his hook skim the length of her hip; a breathy moan escaping her as the cool metal found the spot he was looking for between her legs. Winding tight circles through her swollen lips she was losing all control. Legs twitching, fingers twisting in the sheets she could feel him smirking as he urged her on, begging for her release.

"Cum for me Swan," he growled, plunging a finger inside her as his hook still wound through her. Gripping his shoulders, holding on dear life she felt the skin melt off her bones as he moved inside her. The world turned upside down, shuddering and shaking she was gone. Blinking in and out of existence the light around her flickered as she was pushed over the edge, crying out in pleasure.

"I need _you_, Captain. Inside me now," she panted.

And he was on top of her again, her legs spread inviting him in. Hitching her leg up on his shoulder he finally sheathed himself inside her. His hips cranked hard, drawing himself out and sinking back in at an agonizingly slow rate. Measured and calculated his movements propelled them together as a force of nature. Her mouth froze in a permanent o as they climbed higher and higher.

Her hands brushed through his delicious black hair, one on his head another on his chest, Emma pumped them in rhythm to their thrusts. She could feel him stiffen inside her as he neared his end.

His pace quickened as he reached between them, his hand finding purchase on her hip while his hook made contact. Circling her folds with the blunt edge she was on teetering over a cliff again, the dam inside her breaking, crumbing around her. Screaming out, she finally found her liberation, an earthquake shattering her core. Hook pulled out immediately, his cock hard in his hand pumping between her legs as he reached his climax, coating her breasts with his release.

Falling almost gracefully next to her, his body molded against her, slick with sweat.

"That was –" gasping for air, he fumbled next to her, "Swan –"

"Emma." She breathed, eyes closed, wiping away the sweat on her brow. "My name is Emma." She didn't know why told him.

"Emma." That's why she told him, she loved the way her name sounded on his lips. Hook propped himself up, gazing at her. "You are brilliant." He swiped a cloth across her chest, cleaning her off and she smiled to herself.

"Who knew you could be such a gentleman, Captain?"

"I'm always a gentleman," He smirked.

Remembering the previous night's activities and everything they'd just done, she agreed. "Yes, you are." She amended.

"And it's Killain. Killian Jones." He sighed, collapsing onto his back next to her.

"Killian," She swirled the syllables around in her mouth, tasting them on her tongue. "Just who are you Killian Jones?" The question fell from lips before she could even catch it. But she couldn't take it back. She yearned to know. She drew circles on his arm, waiting for his response. Just when she thought he wasn't going to answer he did.

"I have been Captain Hook for so long, love. Sometimes I don't know who Killian Jones even is."

"Does Captain Hook behave the way you have with me?" She asked, her tone playful, yet her chest was suddenly tight, almost afraid of the answer.

Again, he propped himself up on his elbow, head in his hand while his hook drew across her belly, inciting a roaring heat inside her. She willed herself to tame the blazing fire as she watched his thoughtful brow.

"You are unlike anyone I've met in a very long time." His gaze flickered to hers and for a fleeting second she caught a glimpse of the dormant suffering swimming in his deep blue eyes. Glancing away her eyes flashed across the tattoo on his arm. It simply read "Milah" and suddenly she understands.

"Who was she?" her fingers traced the edges of the ink.

"She was my love. And she was stolen from me. " Cast down, his eyes trailed her body without really seeing her. "She was taken by a monster." His gazed darkened, hardened at the memory. Emma stroked his face, bringing him back to the present.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He didn't say anything for a long time but simply circled the curves of her torso.

"I spent a very long time consumed with revenge. When I came back to this land, the Enchanted Forest, a few years ago I learned that the monster that killed her was gone. Disappeared just like that. No one has seen or heard of him since." He finally looked back up at Emma, meeting her enthralled gaze. "I spent so long allowing rage and revenge to fester in my heart. What did I get? An Empty and wasted existence." He spit out the words, bitter on his tongue.

"So what happened when you came back? When you couldn't find the monster?" Emma breathed.

"Well I'm still a pirate, love." He flashed a vacant smirk but somehow Emma knew better. Behind that pirate swagger was a man filled with self-loathing and guilt. He blamed himself for her death. "And of course, drank myself into oblivion." His eyes were nearly blank and so broken Emma's heart ached for him.

"But then something happened." He spoke again, his voice penetrating Emma's swirling thoughts.

"And what's that?"

This time when Killian answered his eyes were different, bright even. "I met you." He said simply. He didn't have to explain it because she knew what he meant. When they'd met it was like a switch had been flipped, the light had been turned on in her life.

Reaching for his face, hand cupping his cheek Emma searched his gaze. "You're full of surprises Killian Jones." She smiled.

She'd pealed back the layers to this broken, handsome man and she was feeling the tug of guilt at her own absence of truth. She was a princess for goodness sake and yet she was falling hard for this pirate. And he for her, if tonight were any indication. And somehow the prospect didn't feel so scary anymore. It was easy to be with him and she felt exhilarated and safe all at once.

She'd have to tell him eventually. But maybe not right now. Tonight Emma was enough.

"I want to show you something." She spoke after a few minutes. Emma rose from the bunk and padded over to her pile of clothes, retrieving the cloak from her rucksack. "Remember this?" She sat back down on the bed, fingering the liquid material.

"Aye."

"I think I've discovered why it's so valuable and why the shopkeeper was so desperate to get it back." She twisted the cloak around her shoulders, securing it in place and heard a sharp gasp from her bedmate.

"Bloody Hell."

Emma looked down at where her body would have been but she was just a floating head, having been completely swallowed by the cloak her body was invisible. "It's some kind of invisibility cloak. Have you ever heard of or seen anything like this on your travels?"

He silently surveyed her, eyes roaming the blank space in which she was no longer visible. Finally lightly shaking his head he answered, "I've heard tales of such a magical artifact but never seen anything like it. It's extraordinary."

"Here," She pulled the golden cloth from her shoulders, fluidly wrapping it around his, he too disappeared. She shuffled around his collar and pulled the hood up, covered his head completely. "Now you're invisible. That's incredible."

At that moment the door to the cabin burst open, two men emerged brandishing monstrous swords.

Emma screamed at the sight immediately covering her naked body and jumping to retrieve her clothes that littered the floor. She felt Hook move beside her but he stayed hidden, she silently implored him to stay invisible as the men approached.

"YOU!" The first man, the man she recognized as the shopkeeper whom she'd stolen the cloak from, shouted in her direction. "That's her!" he yelled to the second man. "You're coming with us, thief!" They seized her arms, just as she managed to pull her dress over herself, and raged back out the door, Emma as their hostage.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry this took so long lovelies! I actually had most of this written when I posted the 2nd part but I just couldn't finish the ending and then it just kept getting longer and longer. So this part is actually the 3rd part I'd been working on cut in half. So I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual but the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for hanging in there this long!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

Part 3

Never had he dressed himself faster than in the moments after he watched Swan – _Emma_ – being dragged out of his cabin and off his ship in the arms of the men he recognized from the Looking Glass Inn.

Killian didn't have time to stop and think about what he doing or what was happening. All he knew was that Emma was being taken and he was dashing after her, carefully hiding himself under the cloak in question, following these man through a stone courtyard, behind some questionable buildings and finally down a narrow passageway.

They were arguing about something as the smaller man, Rakesh, fidgeted in his pockets while the other carried a surprisingly calm Emma over his shoulder. As they turned to finally enter the back door to what Killian presumed to be the shop he saw that the men had blindfolded her, maybe even knocked her unconscious. Killian rushed the door, catching it just in time before it locked behind them and snuck in.

The small room was crowded, piled high with clutter, everything from traveling trunks and books to paintings and urns. Snaking through the disorder, Killian found himself hidden behind a curtain of cloaks slung up and a very tall stand alone looking glass. This certainly didn't look like any shop he'd ever been to.

Emma was slumped over in a wooden chair amongst the mess; her arms now tied behind her and her long blond hair curtained around her face. The two men loomed over her muttering under their breath, their swords forgotten behind them. Killian strained to hear them when they finally spoke up.

Rakesh squatted in front of her, snapping his fingers then slowly removed the blindfold. "Hello there, sweetheart." He smirked at her when she came to, lightly wriggling her arms behind her realizing they were bound. "Now, darling, where is that beautiful cloak you stole from me?" He spoke calmly, almost trying to be charming, but Killian could spot a snake anywhere. Emma didn't even look at him, she was perfectly still. The overly large bear of a man took a step forward but Rakash raised his hand, waving him off.

"Darling, we're not going to hurt you if you just tell us where the cloak is."

Emma finally raised her head, her locks falling to reveal her face. Her lips were perked up slightly at the edges. Killian didn't know what she was going to do. In that moment his heart nearly stopped. Every instinct was telling him to charge forward, thwart these scoundrels, take Emma and run. But something stopped him. Emma was too calm. She was planning something. Killian waited.

Her eyes darted around the room, landing on every surface except the men standing before her. She was surveying the room, mapping an escape route. After a moment she turned to Rakesh and painted a look of innocent across her features.

"I paid you for it. Why isn't that enough?" She finally answered.

"Because, my dear, it is not gold I am interested in." His eyes swept across the room admiring his treasures before turning back to Emma, expectantly.

"Who are you? How did you find me?" Emma was speaking almost conversationally, calmly and seemingly cooperative, except that she wasn't answering the question at all. She was buying time.

"Oh, with a simple locator spell," Rakesh boasted, he was proud to show off what he'd done to find her. "Once we found the gold and the lovely note you left – thanks for that – it was easy enough to find you." His fingers flicked a strand of her hair and Killians hand gripped his sword under the cloak.

Emma's eyes flashed some kind of understanding but she quickly schooled her features back to an innocent. "Where did you even find such an object?" she cooed, trying to coax the vain shopkeeper (who Killian was beginning to realize was not a shopkeeper at all) into bragging more. He was only happy to tell.

"My dear, I am a collector of all kinds of _special_ artifacts and relics." He stood up and leaned over her, both hands on the armrest around her, so close he could kiss Emma. "Now, where is the cloak?"

"Why didn't you just let the Royal Knights find me? Take me to the King and Queen for punishment?"

"Oh you foolish girl, there were never any Royal Knights after you. Do you think the King and Queen give a damn about a common thief like you?" He'd stood back, smiling. "I just had to motivate you to come out of hiding and that you did."

"Well when they hear about the illegal business you're running here they're going to give damn." All pretense of innocence fled as her tone grew bold.

"What did you just say?" Rakesh was no longer smiling, his face drained of color. His gaze flickered around the room nervously. Killian wasn't sure if Emma had been bluffing but something was definitely going on here, his reaction proved it.

"You heard me. I know exactly what you're doing here and the King and Queen will hear about it."

"Who's going to listen to a street rat like you?"

"They'll listen to their daughter." Emma was smirking now, a glint in her eyes.

Rakesh was silent for a long pause, putting the pieces together and finally stuttering out, "P-princess Emma?" The realization hit him about the same time it hit Killian.

Somehow his hand gripped his sword tighter; feeling the overwhelming sensation to protect her Killian took this opportunity to creep out of his hiding place.

He didn't have time to comprehend the new information as the larger man who'd been standing idly behind as the situation unfolded came forward reeling to strike Emma. Without thinking Killian surged forward, still invisible, he used the hilt of his sword to knock the man out. He slumped to the floor before anyone knew what was happening.

Rakesh turned away from Emma looking for the source as Killian's foot landed in his gut. He slumped to the floor while Killian went to break Emma free from her restraints but she had taken the opportunity during the commotion to free herself. She must have been working on the knots the whole tie. She stood looking around franticly.

"Let's go, Swan." She startled at his light touch on her back, urging her forward but she did not flinch as she turned to Rakesh, huddled on the floor.

She reached for a framed looking glass sitting beside him. Raising it above his head she whispered, "They'll come for you," and smashed it over him, successfully knocking him out.

In a matter of seconds she appeared in the alleyway outside the shop. Her eyes fell on Killian (who was no longer invisible) and in one fell swoop she backed him into a wall, her body pressed against his. Her petite frame wasn't enough to hold him but he let her while her eyes roamed his face, searching him. "You heard all that?" She asked, maddened. She wasn't angry yet her eyes shone bright and crazed.

"Aye." He relaxed against her, a wave of heat washing over him at their close proximity. Of course he heard everything; she was really asking if he'd heard the bit about her being a bloody princess. He'd yet to process, yet to figure out if he cared about this new piece of information.

Her gaze shifted into worry as she understood.

"Emma." He whispered against her lips, only a breath apart. "We need to get out of here before they wake up."

She sucked in a long breath, finally exhaling and said, "I need to go home, to the castle, and alert the knights. You can come along if you like but I will understand if you don't," she whispered before pausing, searching his eyes again and he watched the realization wash over her, what it would mean to her if he didn't come. "Or if you never want to see me again." She was still against him, he could feel her curves molded into his and he couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes.

He closed the distance between their mouths; gently brushing his lips against hers. Their mouths clung together, light at first then growing hungrier. Parting her lips with his tongue he deepened the kiss. Feeling her hands reluctantly curl around his neck, Killian firmly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. He never wanted to feel her reluctance again.

They were a burning flame, the fire between them blazing with each searing touch. His hand surged through her hair as they moved in sync. It took everything inside him not to reach up under her skirts and take her right there in the alleyway. Finally breathless and panting he pulled away.

"I would follow you anywhere." The words surprised him but as they spilled out he realized he meant every word. A breath of relief escaped her, hot on his neck.

!~

After that they walked for a while, escaping the port city. Emma walked with a purpose, she was all too determined to get home as soon as possible and Killian noticed.

"What exactly are you planning, Swan?" He asked as he fell in step with her.

"I plan to expose that shop keeper's illegal trading business to my parents." She huffed as if she'd been bursting to relieve herself of this information. "You saw the look on his face, he was definitely guilty."

"And how exactly do you suppose you'll do that without incriminating yourself at the same time?"

"Send an anonymous message to the knights inciting a raid on the shop. They'll never have to know we were involved."

"If they believe it - what if they question the shopkeeper?"

"I have a feeling he'll be gone by the time they get there." Her smirk reeked of pride and Killian couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight.

"That's why you warned him. So he'd get the hell out of town."

"Exactly."

"Swan, you may be a princess but you'd make a hell of a pirate." Killian said, grinning at her.

~!

After walking an hour or so they could finally see the castle in the distance, just beyond a bluff. Killian's legs carried him absentmindedly, easily in tune with Emma as they walked silently. His mind was reeling, trying to comprehend Emma's true identity.

At first nothing mattered except getting her to safety and then soothing her distraught. Now a calming sense of determination had settled between them as they neared the castle, _her castle,_ and something just kept nagging at him, preventing him from fully understanding the situation.

He wasn't angry, though he probably should have been. She'd lied to him.

Although, what could he possibly say about that? He was a bloody pirate after all and a sodding good one at that. He stole and cheated and lied for a living. If anything he's more intrigued. He just had to know.

"Swan – _Emma_? Why didn't you tell me who you really are?"

The question caught her off guard, surprising her in the silence. She paused mid-stride and sighed to herself almost like she was wondering when he was going to ask. Killian stopped to face her.

"My given name is Emma. Princess is just a title. But that's not who I really am." She paused again, glancing over her shoulder at the looming castle before continuing. "My parents have tried for years to keep me locked up in their castle, away from the world and supposedly harm's way. When I started sneaking out I became someone else outside their walls. I became Swan. It was a name my father used to call me actually." She smiled to herself at the memory. "But when I'm with you, it's different. I want you to know me. All of me. I want to know you."

"You still failed to mention the bit about the tiara," Killian teased.

A flash of guilt crossed her bright emerald gaze. "Honestly, had you known I was a princess, would you have wanted anything to do with me?" Her tone was toxic as she spat out the words.

"Emma," he breathed her name like oxygen on a flame and stepped into her personal space, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Why do you seek the company of a pirate?" Deflecting the question, his voice was small and curious. Yet the crushing self deprecation could not be completely masked; it was the tone of man who'd spent years blaming himself for hideous deeds and loss of humanity.

Stripped of all the bravado, Killian knew he was damn good pirate, but at what cost? How many people had gotten in his way on his quest for revenge? How many people had died in his arms? What did he have to offer a princess?

"Killian," The use of his real name ignited a small flame in his deep blue eyes. "I didn't know what I was looking for until I met you. All my life I've felt like a piece of myself was missing. But then I met you and somehow I didn't feel so incomplete. Pirate or not, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Emma confessed.

"Then you have your answer, love. Princess or not, it does not change how I feel about you either." Once again the words flowed from his mouth on their own accord yet they were the truth the instant they left his lips. Her eyes softened, relief washing over her not for first time that night and Killian felt it too, somewhere deep in his bones.

The gap between them closed and Killian was reaching for her waist, pulling her into his arms. He nuzzled into her long golden locks, breathing in the scent of lavender and something else settled between them. Comfort. After so many years emotionally severed from the human race he'd found comfort in another human being, the thought was utterly gut-wrenching and yet he held on tighter.

After a long moment they broke apart, Killian tucking a loose strand of hair behind Emma's ear and pressing a feather-light kiss to her lips. They continued walking wordlessly into the early morning hours.


End file.
